1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that help people perform tasks that they might otherwise find difficult to perform. More particularly, it relates to a device that enables people with limited muscular power to pour liquid from a container without having to lift the container from a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person may develop weakness in the fingers, hands, wrists, or arms as a result of disease, old age, nerve damage, or the like. An injury may also cause at least temporary weakness. Lifting a heavy container, such as a milk container, to pour a glass of milk can be a difficult chore for a person who has experienced a loss of strength for any reason.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,393 to Paulovich and others discloses a tipping rack, especially for large heavy duty liquid detergent containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 144,442 to Caverly (1873) depicts a device having a stable stand and a rounded sidewall that enables a liquid container supported by the stand to be tilted when the stand is rotated onto its rounded sidewall.
Stephenson, in U.S. Pat. No. 411,229 (1889), shows a variation of the Caverly structure. It differs in that the bottom stand is also curved and therefore is not stable.
The Holme device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 480,095 (1892) represents another variation. It differs from the others in that its handle projects above the container to be tilted.
Leggett's device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 486,484 (1892), is attached to a large drum and includes no bottom stand.
What is needed, then, is a device that would enable a person with limited strength to pour liquid from a heavy container without needing to lift the container from a support surface.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how such need could be fulfilled.